1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire prevention and cooling system, and more particularly, to a system connected to a water source for directing water along the upper portions of a structure to be protected from fire, the system being efficient, relatively inexpensive, reliable and effective.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fire is an ever present hazard, especially in certain areas of the Western United States, where rainfall is slight, and at certain times of year, nonexistent. The Southern California area is plagued with fires on an annual basis. Wherever the fire strikes there is great loss, especially if residential areas are within the fire's path. In such cases there is substantial property loss and psychological disruption. Traditional firefighting techniques are only partially effective since the residential homes involved may be spread over a large area and include substantial dry foilage. In addition, the terrain is often hilly and subjected to difficult fire fighting weather conditions, such as high winds and heat.